User talk:Truewolf28
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Danny828/Strongest Digimon/Truewolf28-20100806101059 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 11:58, August 6, 2010 Story Hi. It's nice to meet you. As for your story, I really just started with an idea and branched out from there. Really there are two fan-fics that show how to start a fan-fic. I started Spirits Edge almost three years ago when I watched Frontier for a second time and didn't like the ending. So I made my own characters, started a plot and drew some concept art. But back then the story was entirely different. Emma and Mei weren't even conceptualized, Eposilon wasn't dormant and instead was killing the digital world by polution, and it involved seven temples rather than four stations. But my secomnd fan-fic, Rebel Knights, which my friend Digiemperor1 is writing for me, was created in only a week. But all you really need to remember is: *Find something to inspire you *Figure out a main flot focus and branch out from there *Don't make it too much for you. Add in stuff other readers will think's awesome too. I suggest if it's a sequel to a season, try a popular fan coupling. That's really all I can say. Let me know if this helps and good luck.--Wh!te$tar 21:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well basically you get it set up by riting a short summary, a list of characters, and any other important stuff. If you click edit, you see how other users add links and stuff. It's a weird template that goes like this. Random Chapter see how it's red? Just click that, it'll ask what kind of format you want. Click standard format, then write the chapter. If ytou're trying to get to a page that already exists, then just type in that articles name twice with a | in the middle. The point is that one side is the article while the other is what you want read. I hope it helps, but just ask if there's anything else. And sorry for typos. I've got a habit of typing too fast and leaving my mistales.--Wh!te$tar 21:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I made the pics with a program called Pencil animation. It's basically the same as Paint, but you have different layers so you can trace and create a new image and you can animete too. After that, just click it off and press the save button. After that, bot images go to your documents. Just delete the image you traced, click the upload image button above the activity feed and select it from your documents. But I've got no idea how to get imahges from other parts of the wikia. Sorry 'bout that. But kuddos of the Black War Growlmon pic. A fellow Guilmon fan? Table and images I just used basic wikitable coding. If you want, you can either copy my code, or if you tell me what you'd like in your table, I can whip it up for you.Glorious CHAOS! 20:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Rivals? Rivals huh? Maybe friends that're opposites. Kinda like Riku and Sora in Kingdom Hearts. But then who gets to be Kairi? Hmm..... Maybe we should just stick to fan-fics. But I've got a question. How epic would a battle between the Royal Knights, the Ancient Warriors and the Demon Lords around the worlds tallest building be? It's one of those few things that made it to the end of my story and I'm one chaptert away from starting. But it's not gonna be a long, overextended fight like Cherubimon or the D-reaper. It's one knight and one or two Ancient Warriors against one Demon lord at a time. Tell me what you think.--Wh!te$tar 22:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. I'll get right on it. But I won't be on much today. I'm trying to finish this one series, Higurashi, so I can start on a new on, Umineko. After those two, I'm looking forward to Evangelion. Ever watch it? If so, was it alright?--Wh!te$tar 14:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Images The BlackGuilmon and BlackGrowlmon images are fake, and I've already asked you to stop uploading them. The BlackWarGrowlmon image is a duplicate of the one on the correct article, and should not be reuploaded. Please do not continue uploading them, I will have to block you if you do.Glorious CHAOS! 18:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :They are fake images, and should not be uploaded. Fanart is okay, but misleading images aren't, so we don't allow those images.Glorious CHAOS! 00:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Dawn Dusk Sorry, but no. I'm gonna try getting it for Christmas though. I use most of my allowance on paint supplies. I'm an Impressionist. But if I do get it, we should battle sometime. Also, if you don't mind, ever seen Evangelion? I'm planning on watching it, but I wanted to see what other people think.--Wh!te$tar 19:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I was planning on getting Dawn anyways, 'cause Coronamon's one of my favorites, along with SineGreymon line. But if you don't mind, I just joined KH wiki specifically to keep track of a theory I added. It's on the KH3D discussion page uner the section Fill in the Blanks. Go check it out!--Wh!te$tar 19:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Okay dude! You've gotta hear this song! I can't figure out the hyperlink. Just type in Umineko theme full and click the first one there. And actually look for it! I've tried fixing a link like twelve times now. But anyways, it's so cool! This is deffinitely the new theme I'm using for my story. It captures all the drama, all the heartbreak, all the intensity! all I can say now is, top the Justin Beiber!--[[User:Wh!te$tar|Wh!te$tar] 02:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. I listen to alot of that kind of music, so if you need like a theme for a fan fic or anything, I've got a bunch of 'em. But they're usually themes from other animes. But I'm glad you liked it.--Wh!te$tar 13:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay. First I think the themes from Higurashi are cool. There are three of them. 1 is "Higurashi no naku Koro ni", but the lyrics are extremely dark and sinister, though the beat is cool and it sounds mesterious and awesome. Plus it's my personal favorite. The second theme was "Naraku no Hana". It's a great song about breaking through, but I gorgot whether the lyrics were dark or what. Still, a very close song to the first. The final song was for Higurashi Rei. I don't know the name, but it's my least favorite of the three. But they all still sound awesome and would go great with your fan-fic. However, if you want a calmer theme, each of these has an ending theme that's slower but still cool. in order of my favorite, it'd have to be Higurashi Rei ending, Taishu a, and Why or Why Not. I hope you like them!--Wh!te$tar 15:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. If you'd like help with anything else just let me know! Also, where are you in Spirits Edge? I just uploaded one of my best chapters yet and I want people to read it.--Wh!te$tar 16:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I just finished chapter four and it looks great! Also, I am from America. Why, are you from Japan or someplace else/ If so, I'm actually trying to learn Japanese. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Digimon isn't as popular as Pokemon anymore here in America, but it's still going strong! But mosat of the fans are older like I am. I was seven when I watched my first season, Frontier, and that was back in 2002. So not alot of new fans, but a bunch of loyal, older fans. Also, I'm happy about the chapter your on. And for someone to dsay it reinvents their take on the original season is just amazing! But how are the battles so far? Do I make them too hard to follow or is that much detail a good thing?--Wh!te$tar 19:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. It's weird though. I made each of my charactersa from different countries so they could appeal to anyone. So how did I do on Beth? Speaking of which, she's the main focus of the next chapter. I'm excited because after that there's a major breakdown scene with Mei and Beelzemon. I'm pretty excited to write it, but I've gotta finish this chapter first. Also, I forgot to ask ypou something in the last message. If it's okay, I could make some images of your characters. They could be headshots or full body things. I probably won't make them exactly like you invision them, but give as much detail as possible so I can make then awesome. That is, if it's okay with you?--Wh!te$tar 19:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but it's actually MY pleasure. I love drawing, and to use it to help someone only makes it better. Since it's the weekend, I'll probably have them done by tomorrow. So check on it real soon! Also, I'm not fure who the yu-gi-oh girl is, but I can easilly check on Bing images. So, I'll get started right away.--Wh!te$tar 20:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i've got a favor to ask. Aoround ten ot ten thirty tonight, I'm gonna try writing an article on the similarities between digimon and pokemon. I just thought it'd be something different from wikipedia. I'll probably need help, so please check the activity feed sometime tonight. And check out those drawings I did. I'll try another later before this.--Wh!te$tar 23:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I've been writing the next chapter, trying to finish it, but I'll get right on the other images the moment I finish. And i can't believe you're already on 17. You must really like it! A tip though. For me, theme music makes everything sound mopre dramatic. It's another song that's just called Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Type it in on youTube and look for the four minute version. It sounds as amazing as the first one.--Wh!te$tar 13:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) music Thanks. I thought it was cool too. And if you'd like, the next chapter's up. so, i'm gonna go work on those last three characters of yours.--Wh!te$tar 15:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like them. And I just read chapter 5 and 6. They were pretty cool. But I wanted to clarify something. Did you also want me to draw the evil humans? I just noticed them and if it's alright I'd appreciate drawing them.--Wh!te$tar 18:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Not too much at all. I've already got a few ideas so I'm gonna finish Will. Keep checking back so you can see. It normaly takes me a half hour so check back then.--Wh!te$tar 19:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually, you were right on time. I was about to upload the next one when you wrote back. Just wait five minutes. I think I did a good job on Will.--Wh!te$tar 19:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Also, I just uploaded a pic of Samantha. I'll finish the other two later, but I will draw them. --Wh!te$tar 20:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like them. I'll keep watching for the next chapter. Also, I could help furthur clean up D-Destiny page if you'd like. It's just a few icons here and there to make it look more like those fancy articles, so it's no trouble. Again, I'm glad you liked the pics.--Wh!te$tar 14:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool, but I'm not gonna have to draw this Lucas person now, am I? Just kidding. But if it's alright, go check out my home page. I added two new pictures of both my favorite digimon and my favorite coupling outsoide digimon. I'm also uploading the next spirits Edge chapter. I hope you like it.--Wh!te$tar 18:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but I was just kidding about the Lucas thing. So he's kinda like Nene, only appearing for a little bit then disappearing for long times? Also, I'm glad you like the pics, but I didn't make them. I found the digimon one on Bing. The one with Beatrice and Battler is from a DVD cover. But still, thanks.--Wh!te$tar 18:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, no YouTube account. I just listen to music and watch anime. I'd like one, but my parents get worried I "can't handle" people like trolls sand stuff. But, I check back here everyday. So that's alright. You can just add a hyperlink that says "visit Wh!te$tars channel. He's cool' lol.--Wh!te$tar 20:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a problem drawing, but I do have one question: What're dizzies? if you mean recolors of the original chracters, then sure. But I'm seriously clueless. Sorry. T.T--Wh!te$tar 21:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Check out my talk page! Sorry, but I need some help. If you know anyone on other wikis or anything, plz have them reply to mu message. I've got a new fan-fic in the works, but I won't make a page on it until I get at least five people interested. Plz help and reply.--Wh!te$tar 00:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for another vote. Actually I figure I'll just put it up tonight. But I'll give you guys another hint. And thank for explaining that for me. I'll make them someday. --Wh!te$tar 13:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC)